Klaine  Movie Night before Prom
by CandiceL
Summary: Klaine - Its the week before Prom and Kurt and Blaine start their new tradition of having a weekly movie night.  Too bad neither of them can concentrate on the movie especially with their emotions and desires almost at their peaks.
1. Chapter 1

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

Movie Night before Prom

Blaine was pulled into Kurt's drive through. He was early for their movie night, but he figured Kurt wouldn't mind. He got out of his car and walked the several steps to the door. He reached out a fist to knock when someone opened the door from the other side.

"Yo!" Finn said when he saw Blaine standing there.

"Hey, man." Blaine said putting his hand up for Finn to take. They clasped hands and gave each other one of those half handshake half hugs.

"Looking for Kurt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. We're having a movie night."

"He's upstairs. I think he's in his room."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Finn said as he walked past Blaine, obviously already heading out.

Blaine walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He looked at the stairs and began to climb them. He got to Kurt's door and saw that it was closed. So he knocked. There was no answer. So he knocked again. After the third knock he slowly opened it. He could hear music. He recognized the song from the _Rent_ soundtrack; it was 'Seasons of Love.'

Blaine looked around the room.

Kurt wasn't there.

He raised an eyebrow. He decided Kurt must be downstairs so he turned around to leave the room.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned back around and saw Kurt standing there entirely wet and in nothing but a towel around his waist and a towel twirled around his head. Blaine's eyes opened wide and his mouth slightly fell open as he watched water slide down Kurt's body. "Uh…"

Kurt couldn't help but slightly blush. "You're… early…" He said looking at the clock on his nightstand.

"Yes. Finn… Finn let me in. Sorry!" Realizing he was staring Blaine quickly turned his back to Kurt.

"You… you don't have to turn away." Kurt said trying to be braver than he felt.

"No. It's fine. I'll just wait downstairs until you get dressed." He said still not turning around. He started to walk out the door.

"Blaine." Kurt tired to say but Blaine was already walking away.

Blaine flopped down on the couch. He breathed in and then breathed out, then rubbed his face into his hands. With his eyes closed he kept seeing the image he just witnessed. Kurt was pretty much naked in front of him.

He wasn't the kind of guy to lose his cool, but whenever it came to Kurt it always seemed to happen. He'd never had a boyfriend before especially someone he liked as much as he liked Kurt. It wasn't even like, it was love. And even though he was good at acting like he knew what he was doing and letting Kurt be the indecisive one, he had never had sex before. The truth was he was worried of screwing everything up. He liked Kurt too much to ruin things. He knew he wanted to do it… wanted to do it extremely bad but he also knew he wanted to take things slow with Kurt… this was something that was getting harder to do every time they were together.

"Blaine."

Blaine popped his head up and looked around.

Kurt was standing there wearing an extremely large t-shirt that draped over his body, sweat pants, and a large band right above his forehead that kept his hair out of his face. His hair was still wet and his cheeks were rosy.

"Sorry for the unfashionable attire. I didn't want to keep you waiting down here for long."

Blaine smiled. "I like it. You look really cute."

Kurt looked away awkwardly and smiled. "So, movie night!"

"Yes, movie night!" Blaine repeated glad for the subject change. "So what movie are we watching for our first weekly movie night?" Blaine asked interestedly.

Kurt started to go through his DVDs on the entertainment center. "Well I figured it would only be fitting to begin with the movie that started it all for us." Kurt turned around with a movie in his hands.

Blaine smiled. "_When Harry Met Sally_." Blaine nodded. "Of course."

Kurt smiled and also nodded but smugly obvious happy with his movie choice. He popped the DVD in and then took his seat next to Blaine.

"You're right we were just like _When Harry Met Sally_." Blaine said looking at the TV.

"Yes." Kurt agreed.

"Well… not exactly." Blaine added. He looked at Kurt. "I'm glad I wasn't an idiot like Harry and wasted years before I made a move." He gave Kurt a little wink.

Kurt smiled with pleasure at his words. "Yes, thank goodness." Kurt clicked the remote and started to movie. He leaned back into the couch. He and Blaine sat several inches apart. He pretended to watch but he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted to touch Blaine at that moment, to at least close the gap between them. There wasn't a problem with that. Blaine was his boyfriend but… Blaine seeing him half naked made him nervous. Kurt noticed Blaine move so he looked at him.

Blaine had his arm up. He gave Kurt a grin and gestured for him to come over.

Kurt's stomach fluttered and he excitedly moved over and leaned into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine put his arm down around Kurt and looked back at the movie. He was of course trying to play it cool. He didn't want to show that he was focusing incredibly on the fact that Kurt was in his arms than focusing on the movie. He turned his head and placed his nose on top of Kurt's wet hair. "You smell really good."

Kurt sat a little straighter and looked at Blaine. "Oh that's my scented shampoo. I rinsed and repeated twice and then I deep conditioned for twenty-five minutes. Also I used a new moisturizer for my pours."

Blaine gave a little laugh and shook his head.

Kurt couldn't help gaze into his light hazel eyes not realizing Blaine was staring into his glasz colored eyes. Kurt had a longing expression on his face.

After several seconds Blaine gave in and placed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt closed his eyes and kissed Blaine back.

Blaine held Kurt's face firmly as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

Both of them could feel their bodies beginning to heat up. The movie was long forgotten.

Blaine found himself laying Kurt down on the couch as he continued to kiss him. His lips began to travel from Kurt's lips to his neck.

Kurt panted as his lips took the needed break.

Blaine's hands were tracing Kurt's body as his lips traced his neck. Blaine could hear Kurt's sharp breathes. Then his ears twitched as he heard Kurt moan his name, "Blaine." This brought entirely new sensations to Blaine.

Kurt's heart was racing faster than it had ever done. His body and heart was screaming for Blaine to consume him. This was something he wanted. Something he yearned for, for a long time.

Then suddenly Blaine sat up. He was still panting from kissing Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he sat up also still panting.

Blaine looked away from him.

"Why did you stop?" There was a pause.

Blaine didn't answer.

"I thought… we were… uh… do you want to…?" Kurt asked with his face full of worry.

Blaine took a deep breath and then buried his face in his hands. "Of course I want to."

Kurt waited for him to continue.

Blaine looked back at him. "I just… I think we're moving too fast."

"What?" Kurt asked surprised. "No... We're not moving fast at all. I… I want…to… do… this…"

"Kurt." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's leg. "I know how you feel. I really want this too… It's just… we've both never done this… and…"

Kurt blushed. "I know I'm pretty clueless in this department but we… we can figure it out." He said hopefully.

"I just… want this to be perfect. I love you. I want to do everything right."

"It will be right." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's arm. "I know as long as it's with you it will be right. Nothing in my entire life has ever felt so right as when I'm with you."

Blaine stared at him with uncertainty. He was seconds from continuing right where they left off. The he shook his head. "No… we'll find a better time for this."

Kurt looked at him disappointedly.

The noise of the movie was faded in the background as they continued to look into each others eyes.

A second later Blaine was kissing Kurt again, unable to resist.

Then they heard a jingle of keys as the front door opened.

They flung themselves apart, both trying hard not to breathe heavily.

Kurt's dad, Burt, and his stepmother Carol enter the room.

"Hey, you two." Carol said as she walked past and went into the kitchen.

"Kurt… Blaine…." Burt said nodding at the two of them.

They both nodded their greetings.

Burt kept walking but looked back before he entered the next room. (Just making sure they were not being inappropriate in his house, of course.)

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then both smiled and sighed in relief.

"We were almost two for two, first Finn and now almost your parents." Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah."

Blaine leaned back on the couch.

Kurt did the same.

There was almost a foot between them now.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and their fingers intertwined.

They both looked back at the movie as if they had been watching it the entire time.

Then Blaine spoke, "Maybe… we can finish where we left off after Prom…"

Kurt looked away from the TV and glanced at Blaine then looked back at the TV. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

The Prom Queen's Special Night

"Blaine?" Kurt walked into the choir room of Mckinley High and looked around. The room was dark, the lights were off. Kurt looked behind him out the door and peered down the deserted hallway.

Prom was over. The students all gone; the gym was still laid with balloons and streamers.

Blaine had told Kurt to wait for him here in the choir room.

Kurt walked deeper into the dark room. Then he heard a click and suddenly a dim light was turned on in the room. Kurt whipped around and saw Blaine leaning against the door frame.

Kurt looked at him curiously.

Blaine approached Kurt. He stopped when he was only a few inches in front of him. He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt."

Kurt looked into his eyes. "Blaine… What's going on?"

"I wanted… I wanted to tell you how amazing you are." He gave his hands a little squeeze. "I'm not perfect. I'm scared and I'm still haunted by a lot of this but… you. You are the bravest person I've ever met in my entire life. I look at you and I see a man who not only shows the world how much courage he has but also a man that make me want to better… to be brave. I'm so proud of you Kurt."

"Blaine. You are the amazing one." Kurt looked down at their hands and then back into Blaine's eyes. "You didn't even want to come… but you did… for me. And you were there for me like you've always been. And I know how hard it was for you but when I needed you, there you were literally reaching out a hand for me. You've given me everything I've always only dreamed about." Kurt took a deep breath. "My dad once told me, "…until you find someone as open and as brave as you, you're just going to have to go it out alone…" I've known since the moment I met you… that person… was you."

"Kurt." It took everything Blaine had not to release the tears that were building up in his eyes. He gave their hands a little shake. "I learned something today."

Kurt's chest rose and fell as he took a breath.

"I learned that… even though I've been through some tough stuff and you have too and even if we are ignorant of how the world sees us and even if we don't know what else is going to be thrown at us… none of it matters…. It will never matter again because we will _always_ get through anything because we have each other. You are so right. Nothing or no one can touch us." Blaine titled his head to press his forehead against Kurt's.

"Blaine."

They kissed, a very soft and delicate kiss.

Blaine pulled his lips back but kept their foreheads still attached. "Come here." He let go one of Kurt's hands and still holding the other lead Kurt to the grand piano that was in the room. Blaine sat him down on a chair right next to the piano and then took his own seat in front of the piano. Blaine's fingertips slide gently across Kurt's cheek. Then his finger landed on the keys. He began to play.

Kurt gave a deep breath and then fixed his eyes on Blaine.

Blaine began to sing…

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<p>

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be  
>Our love is all we need to make it through<p>

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine's eyes examined Kurt's face. "Don't cry." He said reaching out a hand and wiping a tear from Kurt's cheek.

Kurt's face was frozen in an emotional smile with tear stains down his rosy cheeks.

"Kurt, I…"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't… don't say anything."

Blaine closed his mouth and gazed into Kurt's eyes. He gave him a little nod and then leaned forward. Their lips met with passionate.

Kurt found himself rising from his chair to join Blaine on his. He was on top of Blaine with his arms wrapped around his shoulders as their lips smashed together.

Blaine's hands gripped each side of Kurt's body tightly as he slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth as they kissed. The noise of their panting and lips smacking against each other was echoed in the small room. "Kurt… Kurt…. Wait…"

Kurt's lips continued to return to Blaine's as if they were magnetically forced to.

"Kurt… not here." Blaine said trying to get words in between the kisses.

Kurt's lips began to lose their urgency and their kisses turned from rough and passionate to slow and soft. Then their lips parted all together. "Where?" Kurt asked still panting.

Blaine was breathing hard too. He looked at Kurt and hesitated. Then he said, "Let's go." 

Blaine was holding the key card. He was moments from opening the hotel room. He stared at the door then took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?" He said looking at Kurt one more time. "If you're not ready this would be the time to tell me."

Kurt took Blaine's empty hand and squeezed it. "Blaine." They looked into each others eyes. "I am scared… and nervous and embarrassed… but I _am_ ready. I really want to do this with you."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He opened the door and they went in.

The room was nice. They went the extra yard and paid for a suite. In the center of the room was a gigantic king size bed and one entire wall was a window with a view.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the window. He looked out at the lights. His heart was already starting to go wild. Then he felt two arms go under his arms and enclose around his body.

Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you."

Kurt tilted his head back and kissed Blaine. Then he turned his body around as the kiss grew more intense.

Their lips parted and collide over and over as they desperately clung to each other's bodies.

Then all of a sudden Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest and gently pushed him back.

Blaine looked at him unsure.

They both were panting. Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him to the bed. He put his hands on his shoulders and made Blaine sit.

Blaine looked at him with a look of determination.

Kurt gulped and took another long deep breath. Then he smiled.

Blaine smiled back.

Kurt's hands slowly began to take Blaine's tie off and then he help Blaine take off his jacket. Then his hands began to unbutton his shirt.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hands and then ran them up Kurt's arms. He stood and took Kurt's jacket off. Then he grabbed his arm and placed Kurt in the center of the bed. He climbed on top of him. Blaine's lips began to caress Kurt's neck as his hands unbuttoned his shirt. When Kurt's shirt was completely open Blaine's lips slowly moved to Kurt's chest.

Kurt closed his eyes and moaned.

Blaine kneeled back up and took off his unbutton shirt. Then he came back down and his face was inches away from Kurt's.

They froze as they gazed into each others eyes.

Blaine smiled. "I can feel your heart beating."

Kurt blushed. It was beating uncontrollably. "Sorry! I can't control it! I'm just really nervous! And-"

Blaine shook his head with a laugh. Then he took Kurt's hand and placed it on his chest.

Kurt's eyes opened wide as he felt Blaine's heart beating so fast that it might rip out of his chest.

Blaine smiled again. Then their lips met again. "There's no going back now." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"There was no going back since the moment you turned around at the bottom of those stairs." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine looked at him, smiled, took another deep breath, and continued.

Kurt opened his eyes. He slightly titled his head up and looked into Blaine's sleeping face. Kurt's heart fluttered with excitement.

Even though Blaine was asleep his arms held tight onto Kurt. A bright light was glazed over them from the morning sun.

Kurt stared at Blaine's face and pure happiness came over him.

Then Blaine started to move and make noises. His eyes fluttered open. He saw Kurt staring at him and blinked.

Kurt gave him an awkward smile.

Blaine's lips broke into a wide grin. Then he bit his bottom lip still smiling. "Morning."

Kurt's smile lost all its awkwardness. "Morning."

Blaine reached up and held Kurt's face. He then gave Kurt a long slow kiss. His fingers ran throw Kurt's hair as he examined Kurt's face. "Are you ok?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose.

Blaine blushed. "I mean… your body… I know… it… it hurt… for… you…"

Kurt also blushed. "No… I'm… fine. I mean…" He took his gaze away from Blaine for a moment and then brought it back. "It… did hurt… but… I'm fine. It… it was worth it."

Blaine smiled embarrassedly. "I love you."

Kurt also smiled and gave a little blissful sigh. "I love you too." 

Blaine was walking around the car to open Kurt's door.

Kurt gave him a nod and got out the car.

Blaine took his hand and they walked up the driveway hand in hand.

They reached Kurt's front door.

Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. His face was flushed and a huge smile was on his face.

"So… you're sure you're good with your dad right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I told him that I slept over Mercedes'."

Blaine nodded.

"So… I'll talk to you later…" Kurt said.

"Of course."

"I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt turned to the door and took a step, but he was tugged back.

Blaine hadn't let go of his hand.

Kurt quickly turned around.

Blaine pulled him in and gave him one last kiss. Then he let go of his hand. "See you."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked back to his car, waved and left.

Kurt walked into his house and closed the door. He leaned back on the door and gave a large sigh.

"Hey!"

Kurt looked up, it was his dad.

"Had a good time last night?" He asked.

Kurt gave another sigh. Then he smiled. "The best."

SONG BLAINE SINGS: Not Alone by Darren Criss

Full version: .com/watch?v=q_SGA46QxP4&feature=channel_video_title

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


End file.
